It is often desirable to provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding for electrical components of an electrical circuit. Electromagnetic interference shielding may be used to isolate EMI from external sources and from other components of the same electrical circuit or the same electrical device. One type of EMI shielding includes a metal plate mounted on the surface of an electrical circuit.